hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
NobleDaGeniuswiki
Born: January 6, 1986 (age 28) Miami, Florida, United States'Genres' : Hip hop, Concious Rap, MC, Freestyle, Trap Music, OCCUPATION : Rapper,C.E.O OF FaceCleanRecords AND AUTHOR Years Active: 2010–present Label: Face-Clean Records Associated Acts ''': Qualuude,Ether The Kreechur-JOE, Oddity Music Group, Milo High-grade,True Louie, Linzy,PA-TEEZY,ZM MAKOUT MUZIK,louchie lou,Frankstein,Young Linx, Lowki of G.T.E, AND Castro of Major Liqs, '''HISTORY: Noble Da Genius is a Up and coming Entrepreneur from Miami FL, He was inspired by hip hop by DreadWood'sENT Frontline Artist JIMMY DADE WAYS of dropping lyrics and his unique delivery noble related to jimmy and because noble ran with jimmy younger brothers Jessy James and Zak Music Noble Knew he really wanted to join the music industry. he also enjoyed listening to other people like Missy Eliott,Tupac,Scarface and the ghetto boy, Ho http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140411161205/nobledagenius/images/2/27/Noble2.jpgAdded by NobledageniusHot Boys, His Favorite Mystikal and Eminem Ludacris,field Mob and simply listening to the song from {Puff Daddy and Mase Can’t Hold me down} which gave him the edge to want to be in this position, then PA-Teezy(Of Fat Boy Swag) also an up and coming Artist who went to the same elementary SCHOOL WITH Noble Da Genius are formally known as cousins decided to join forces and become a rap group thus adding a great female free-Stylist who was inspired by Da Brat to also join in the group which they called “OUTRAGOUS ONES” for Noble Da Genius bought the intellectual light voiced villain into this group PA-Teezy Bought the whole Dancing and chorus and reality of his surroundings to the group and Lizzy Liz a.k.a Sweet Pee the youngest, bought a Female and versatile style to the group. The Group decided to Create their first single “senioreta “ at Americas Number 1 Studios owned by a family member related to Noble. Eventually the parents of the group decided to dismantle the group because of spending and No results. That’s when Noble decided to Join Kaynine A.K.A Frankstein A younger and More hipper lyricist who allowed Noble to make their first neighborhood single “she Bad” thus adding on Ether The Kreechur who already was in acquaintance with noble Da Genius and Kaynine through musical affairs. Leading them to come up with ODDity which is self explanatory to why this name is chosen. Oddity mind Noble Da Genius was Now being introduced to styles that he would never have expected to indulge into, Noble Da Genius retro Wu-tang Mystikal and Eminem style of rhyming had incorporated Kaynine Geeky sense of flow and ether’s punch line back to back finding it hard to distinguish himself (noble).Adapting to their ways he started finding himself adapting a little more on "Beast Boy" where all three lyricist expressed their form of delivery compared to others who are in the industry, Noble decided that using high vocabulary was a bit too confusing for his fans and so he decide to have a triple personality skill making him an group within himself he would wait to see where the song and topic become and he would adapt to it he began making his style more of a puzzle more of an (Enigma) in his terms to sort of play with the mind of his fan that is where being the genius comes from and when he does punch lines he takes it deeper than usual he actually researches the meaning the creators of whatever characters and subject he mentions he does this to (analyze his notions) another quote from Noble Da Genius.He finally found http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140411161843/nobledagenius/images/e/e1/The_cassette.jpgThe Cassette Side BAdded by Nobledagenius himself in the world of hip-hop and has now invented his own style called the “Couch-Potatoe” where you as an artist go deeper into your punch line for an example “ I’m allergic to shrimp unlike Benjamin Buford blue” in which he reference from the movie forest Gump where he found out the full name of forest war friend “Bubba” who name was engraved in a tomb stone as Benjamin Buford blue and bubba was the character who always talked about shrimp because his family owned a business about shrimp so you kind of get the meaning of the couch potato. Noble worked a lot on trying to get into the industry unfortunately things failed he and a close friend of his name Jerry also known as Gay Jerry (Which is not homosexual) Decided that they would open up a record label And they told all the boys that(eventually the whole face clean staff) that this isn’t a game on the block anymore and that they need to grow up and really take this serious and that the clock is ticking. Jean Pierre, Roach Pierre, and Archur Vokals along with G and both Noble Da Genius and Jerry all contributed to paying for the record label to become an LLC and the logo the certificate and the slogan and to have it trademarked. This was all done behind Kaynine the only producer/engineer at the time as form of surprise so that he know that this isn’t Kansas anymore, They eventually Presented it to Kaynine and they presented to Qualuude and ether also this was around the time Oddity had incorporated Loki of GTE into their world of music, music gets Made!! Noble Crowned Himself and G to be the CEO’S of Face-Clean Records Noble then decided to try to put their music in public eyes by submitting one of their geekiest song “spaceside” By Oddity into 99jams and surely they played there song though it was only two spins everyone who knew the song heard I and allowed the group to kow that they was on air… Qualuude coming from an 6-8 month rehabilitation center was notified that the song has been aired and when he got out of that center of rehabilitation he paid noble a visit with Official studio equipment's and from there they recruited other Artists Performed in local Clubs and are currently working on A collaboration Mix tape "One Hand Washes Another" and this is where we are now!!!!